Astrid the Queen of Dragons
by Antichris
Summary: An Astrid's pov story. She loses her first dragon to be replaced by a mistical dragon that can't be explained. She decides to go on a quest to find out all the secrets of the world and eventually all the realms of the universe.
1. The Beginnings

**I do not own HTTYD I only own the OCs and the plot line.**

Human thoughts

Dragons talking- dragon noises to people unless **otherwise** stated

Dragons Thoughts

Astrid woke up that morning feeling more depressed than ever. It has been a week since Stormfly's death and it has taken its toll on Astrid. She has been moping around and hasn't left her house. Astrid thought, I need to go see Hiccup maybe he can make me feel better. She got out of her bed and put on her normal armor and clothes. Oh, wait. Hiccup is chief now, he won't have time for such a petty problem, Astrid thought as she left the house. She kept walking anyway until she saw a black dragon with a blueish tint fly into the forest. Astrid was confused, she figured it was just Toothless and the sky gave a blue tint. She shrugged it off until Hiccup and Toothless approached her from the opposite direction.

"Hey Astrid!" Hiccup exclaimed, "Are you feeling better?"

"Hi Hiccup," She said thoughts still on that dragon she saw.

"Are you ok? You seem like you're still a little off, Astrid," Hiccup said.

"Yes, she does seem like something else has her attention," Toothless agreed.

"No, I'm fine Hiccup, I just need to take a walk," She said and started towards the forest.

As she started to walk a big man, not viking like, was walking towards her and Hiccup. He was about 6'7" with black hair that had bright yellow highlights. He had red eyes, natural red not bloodshot, not bright red, but a darker shade still piercing into your soul. He had a dragon skin vest that left his chest exposed showing three long scars from his right shoulder to his left hip. On each bicep he had a band with dragon claws around it and had fingerless dark royal blue dragonscale gloves and a dragon tooth necklace on a gold chain. His pants were dragon skin with the same scales from the gloves on the knees of the pants. He wore black boots and wore a look of self assurance on his face. A dragon killer if Astrid ever saw one, but he lacked any weapons.

"You smell like a dragon, but not like you killed one," Toothless said while in a protective stance.

"Who are you!" Astrid yelled while pulling out her axe, "And why are you dressed in dragon skin?"

The man raised his hands and got on his knees, "I mean you all no harm. I have come here to look for the master smith Hiccup Haddock," He said I a surprisingly soothing voice.

"Ay, that's me," Hiccup said, "but who are you and why did you want to find me?"

"Oh, I am so sorry for not introducing myself," He said apologetically "My name is Maximus NightStalker, and I have come here to have the best smith in the world make me my weapons."

"YOU EXPECT US TO MAKE YOU WEAPONS?" Astrid challenged, "You look like you kill dragons for a living!"

"Quite the contrary Miss," Maximus said "I infact am a dragon, so why would I kill one hmmm?"

"You are no dragon," Hiccup said "But Toothless isn't feeling nervous around you so you must mean no harm. You can stand now."

"Thank you Chief Hiccup," Maximus said while standing, "and I am humbled to meet the new alpha." Maximus gave a small bow to Toothless who then sat up straight to look nobal.

"How about we finish this conversation inside, Hiccup," Astrid said as more and more angry villagers appeared, "They really don't like our guest."

"Astrid, Maximus, follow me," Hiccup said as he waived them into the nearby forage.

Astrid shut the door once they were all inside. The space inside wasn't small but there wasn't much extra room for them to sit. It was hot because Hiccup had recently used the forage and there were small pieces of metal dust around the room. Astrid quickly looked at Hiccup then back to Maximus, this isn't what her plan was for today.

"Hiccup, I have come to you for my weapons because you are the most familiar with the shaping of gronkle iron," Maximus said in a praising tone, "I have some gold, silver, or platinum to pay you with if you so wish."

"Look Maximus, not to be rude or anything," Astrid was saying in a sincere tone, "but if Hiccup makes you a weapon then it will look he is arming the enemy to the rest of the village."

"She is right," Hiccup said, "and besides, how am I to know your intentions for your weapon?"

"I will spend my time here in your jail if you can make me my twin kukris," Maximus said. He through Hiccup all his money and got on his knees with his hands behind his back. "Miss, you can tie me up and take me to jail now."

"My name is Astrid, and I'm not going to take you to jail," She said, "I am going to explain this to them now so we can move on with our lives."

 **Hey guys this is my first story so constructive criticism would be nice. Let me know what you think of the story and if I should have longer chapters. This first one is just to test the waters and see if anyone will read. Thank you all who read!**

 **Antichris;)**


	2. Problem Solved

Astrid walked outside to meet a mob of angry villagers lead by Snotlout and the Twins.

"We want answers Astrid!" Snotlout yelled getting a cry of agreement from the crowd.

"Yeah and why isn't he in jail?" Tuffnut yelled getting another cheer.

"First, he is NOT a dragon killer, just looks like one. And he isn't going to jail because toothless trusts him," Astrid said loud and with authority, "Now everyone, go back to what you were doing and do not bother our guest, Maximus, for petty reasons and questions about his life. He has every right to challenge anyone of you to a fight if he needs to."

Astrid stood in front of the door and watched everyone go back to their work. She heard a hammer inside the forage and saw the windows open, and Ruffnut was staring inside biting her lip. Astrid walked over to see what Ruff was doing then gasped at what she saw inside. Hiccup and Maximus working with gronkle iron inside. Due to the excessive amount of heat needed to work gronkle iron both men had their shirts off. Hiccup had a lean frame but was all muscle. He had a six pack and a well defined chest and biceps. When he turned around Astrid could see the well toned muscles in his back moving while he worked. Maximus, on the other hand was a totally different creature of beauty. The densely packed muscle on his chest rippled with every hit of the hammer his abs were as solid as dragon scales and bulged with every twist or turn. The scars on his chest only made him look hotter. Oh my Thor! Astrid thought when she saw the dragon tattoo on his back. It looked like a Night Fury crossed with a Skrill. It covered his whole back with the tips of each wing on his shoulder blades. In the middle there was a small phrase in a different language. Astrid was blushing and left so she was not seen looking at Maximus.

Astrid went to the forest to train to get her mind off of the shirtless body of that boy. She took her axe and sent it into a tree, it sank in but was pulled out easily. Astrid did this a few more times but each time she could just pull it out, it wasn't sinking in very was on her 7th throw and she had sweat on her brow when she heard something in the bushes. She got ready to fight, but then saw Maximus walk out with two short swords in hand.

"Oh, hey Max!" Astrid said trying to sound casual,"Why are you out here?"

"Oh, hello Astrid," he said,"I just got done with my kukris with Hiccup and came out here to practice and the see about leaving." I don't want to leave but in this form I have to. I'll come back for her as NightStalker Maximus thought.

"Oh, you're leaving? Well at least spar with me first," Astrid said trying to sound tough but was actually sad about him leaving.

"Ok, one on one, lets see who the better fighter is. The Viking Shield Maiden or The Rogue Traveler?" Maximus joked as he twirled the kukris and circled Astrid like a wild dragon on the hunt.

Astrid charged out and swung at Maximus, who dodged the attack with ease and countered with a back slash. He caught the head of the axe in the bend of the kukri, with the other sword he pined Astrid to a tree.

"Looks like I won," Maximus joked while he reliced Astrid from the edge of his sword.

"Yeah, you won," Astrid said in amazement at how good he was at fighting, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I've been to a lot of places and learned most of my moves from the many warriors that challenged me because of how I look," he said in a sad tone, "I look like the best dragon killer that there could be but I love dragons and hate the people that kill them. I have beaten everyone who has challenged me, and mastered my technique. I also learned to fight by watching dragons. Maybe if you find a new dragon and watch it you could improve your fighting technique too."

"Ok thanks for the tip," Astrid said not realising the wonder in her voice.

"I have to go now," Maximus said, "if we meet again I hope to see you on top a dragon!" With that he ran off into the forest, leaving Astrid to wonder who he really is.

A.N. Hey guys! Here is my next chapter. Is it too short? I need some help to know if it is or not. Also I might start to update every Friday night. If not this week then next week. Let me know what you guys think!

Antichris


	3. NightStalker

On Astrid's walk back to the village she hears pained calls of a dragon. She ran toward the sounds to find the dragon she saw earlier. The dragon had deep royal blue scales with a black streak down the middle. The spine of the dragon had spikes about one and a half inches long and all had a bright yellow point. It had a wingspan about three feet bigger than Toothless. The dragon's body was about the same size as Toothless' but a little more muscular. It had a tailfin like a night fury but also had long metallic spikes between the webbing. The dragon had a head like a night fury but the horns of a skrill. Astrid was amazed and ran to go get Hiccup. _Oh. My. Thor. I found a NEW DRAGON!_ Astrid thought.

"Hiccup! Come quick!" Astrid yelled when she saw him.

" **Is she ok, she is acting like she has seen Drago's ghost,"** Toothless said to Hiccup.

"What is it Astrid?" Hiccup asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Astrid wheezed out between breaths, "I saw...a new dragon...and it's...hurt."

"Where? Take us to it!" Hiccup exclaimed getting getting a growl of agreement form Toothless while hopping onto the saddle. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Astrid said while hopping onto the saddle behind Hiccup.

"Ok so where did you see it?"

"I was walking back from the forest and it was by the cove with a rock on it's wing."

" **I see it, Hiccup,"** Toothless said while diving down.

Hiccup noticed the dragon and said, "I see it bud, good job."

When they landed the dragon looked up to see the two teens and dragon. Hiccup started to approach the dragon saying that he needs to take a look at the wing. The dragon growled at Hiccup so he backed up.

"Hiccup let me try," Astrid said as she slowly approached the dragon. "Hey there, I won't hurt you," She said to the dragon, "I just want to help get that rock off your wing. Come on I would never hurt a dragon, especially one as magnificent as you." Astrid was reaching out to touch the dragon when it placed its snout into her hands.

"Astrid, this dragon doesn't see you as a threat. If you can keep it calm Toothless can move the rock," Hiccup yelled as he and Toothless took off.

The dragon's eyes turned to slits and it used it's free wing to cover Astrid and fired a blast of fire destroying it. After the rock was gone it circled around Astrid and was snarling as Toothless. Toothless landed a good distance from the other dragon and hissed at it, more annoyed than threatened.

"It's ok boy," Astrid almost sang to the dragon, "I know you think he means harm, and that I'm in danger, but he's a friend. Thank you for protecting me, but why did you you just meet me?"

The dragon lowered his guard at Astrid's words but stayed coiled around her. " **I don't see how this little dragon is the alpha, or why he would have a cripple ride him instead of a valkyrie,"** the dragon said.

" **WATCH YOUR MOUTH,"** Toothless roared, " **OR YOUR NEXT WORDS COULD BE YOUR LAST!"**

"Calm down Toothless," Hiccup said getting between him and the other dragon, "that won't help us get close to him."

Toothless snorted and kept glaring at the other dragon. Astrid managed to get out from under the wings of the dragon and out in front of him. "Hiccup come here," Astrid said as she waved him over. "Ok, I need a name for you, that is if you will let me be your rider."

The dragon purred and nuzzled her side. Astrid laughed and pet his head. Hiccup got over to her and looked at the dragon with her.

"You and some special dragon, aren't you," Hiccup said reaching out his hand. Astrid stopped him and placed her hand first. "Why did you do that?"

"I saw a look in his eye like he was going to bite you, so I put my hand in the way so he wouldn't," Astrid responded.

"It's getting dark we should head back," Hiccup said returning to Toothless.

"Ok, I'll follow you on my new dragon," Astrid responded.

When they got back it was night. Hiccup walked over to Astrid and said, "The only thing I could see of your dragon was his red eyes. I felt like you guys were stalking me."

"THAT'S IT!" Astrid exclaimed.

"What's it?" Hiccup asked.

"His name is NightStalker," Astrid confirmed.

Hiccup and Astrid parted ways and went home. NightStalker followed Astrid home. " _I love having a dragon again. I just hope that my parents will let him in the house,_ " Astrid thought. Astrid opened the door and told her parents she was home. Her mom and dad came down stairs and hugged her.

"Where were you Astrid?" her mom asked.

"Never mind that, we have a surprise for you!" Astrid's dad exclaimed.

"Hi mom, hi dad, I have a surprise too, but yours first," Astrid laughed out.

"Ok come up to your room," her dad said.

Astrid followed her dad up to her room and saw a big stone slab in the corner of the room. "I put this in so you can keep your next dragon in your room," her dad said.

"Oh, that's great! Now I have a surprise for you!" Astrid exclaimed. She dragged her parents down stairs and walked to the door. "Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet my new dragon," Astrid opened the door and NightStalker poked his head in. "This is NightStalker, we don't know what dragon type he is yet. All we know is that he is a strike class."

"OH MY GODS THAT DRAGON IS AMAZING!" both Astrid's parents said at once.

" _ **Well at least they know an impressive dragon when they see one,"**_ NightStalker thought.

 **A.N. Hey guys sorry I'm late. I haven't had time to wright. If there is any grammar or spelling errors I sorry also because I couldn't send this to my Friend Googlegravity in time to publish today.**


	4. Its On

"This is amazing, Astrid you left your room and found a new dragon, an undiscovered one at that! You must have gotten over the loss of Stormfly," Astrid's father blurted out after seeing NightStalker.

"I haven't forgotten Stormfly, she will always be my first dragon and that will never change. I have just accepted that she is gone and there was nothing I could have done differently to save her," Astrid said with some tears in her eyes.

Astrid felt a nudge on her side and looked down to see NightStalker comforting her. She giggled and bid her parents a goodnight. Astrid went upstairs to her bedroom, followed closely by NightStalker, and flopped onto her bed. She was starting to close her eyes when she heard a scraping noise. Astrid looked around her room to find that NightStalker dragged the larger stone slab over to the foot of her bed. She chuckled at the dragon when he gave her a toothy smile and cocked his head. "Goodnight NightStalker, we will get you a saddle in the morning and then we can start training."

" **Goodnight Astrid, I will show you the secrets of my kind when you fully trust me, but until then we will fly!"**

In the morning Astrid woke up happy. She hasn't felt happy since Stormfly died. Astrid got up and stretched, when she looked around she didn't see NightStalker. " _Oh no, where is he?! Did he not want to be my dragon? Was I not good enough for him? Where is he!"_ All those thoughts shot through her head at once, Astrid was overwhelmed. The sudden loss of NightStalker hit her like a mace, and she collapsed to the floor and cried.

A sudden series of loud chashes and banges came from outside and NightStalker jumped through the window still swallowing some fish. He rushed over to Astrid and covered her with his wings, nuzzling her and crewing in concern. He felt her body shaking with each sob and her tears dampening his scales after she buried her head into the crook in his neck. NightStalker felt Astrid's erratic breathing start to calm and her arms wrap around his neck.

"Where...where were you?" astrid questioned.

NightStalker started nuzzling her neck and shoulder. " **I'm so sorry! I didn't know I would worry you! Please forgive me! I was just eating and I heard you crying and I came rushing in! I'm sorry! I will never leave before you wake up again, I promise. Will you forgive me?"**

"Hey, stop it," Astrid laughed as he almost knocked her to the ground with his nuzzling. "Alright...alright... I forgive you!"

NightStalker went berserk at the news. Astrid was pinned to the ground and was getting slobber all over her from the licks she was getting. Astrid bit her tongue while she was laughing and got some dragon saliva into the cut. A minute later she started to hear a voice saying thank you over and over again.

"Who's there? Who is saying thank you?" Astrid asked.

" **I don't smell anyone. I didn't hear anyone either,"** NightStalker responded.

"Did...did you just...talk?" Astrid studered.

" **Yes I spoke! You understand me!"** NightStalker exclaimed in joy, " **But how can you understand me?"**

"I...I don't know. I swallowed some of your saliva on accident when you were licking me."

" **Maybe, I smell blood. Are you hurt?"**

"Oh, no. I bit my tongue laughing."

" **Thats is! My saliva entered your blood."**

"Yeah that could it. I wonder what would happen if our blood ever mixed?"

" **I don't know. We could find out."**

"No, no, not without knowing the possible risks."

" **Ok maybe one day we will know. I don't know much about your people, but I don't think you should tell anyone about being able to talk to me."**

"I think your right. We should get to the forge, Hiccup will be waiting."

Astrid climbed onto NightStalker's back and he jumped out the window into the air. NightStalker beat his wings a few times and they were gliding around Berk about 100 feet above the roofs of the houses. The flew around for a little bit enjoying the feeling of the crisp morning air. They started to lazily do loops to the ground by the forage. Astrid got off NightStalker and and bandaged up her legs, which were cut by riding NightStalker bareback.

"Hey Astrid!" Hiccup yelled coming out of the forage, "I didn't know if you were gonna make it."

"Of course I would make it," she said, "I wouldn't want to ride NightStalker bareback again."

Hiccup and Astrid both laughed at that and all three of them entered the forage.

" **Astrid, do you mind if I go talk with the Nightfury?"** NightStalker asked.

"Go ahead Night, it would be nice for you to make a friend," Astrid responded sweetly.

Hiccup looked at Astrid and her dragon and thought " _They are super close. How does a wild dragon trust her so easy?_ " Hiccup told Astrid to follow him to where he makes the saddles and tell him what she wanted. Astrid wanted a speed saddle. The saddle was made out of dark purple leather, it was thicker on the spine to protect from the spines. The foot pegs rotated to the back so you and lean down on the saddle to decrease drag and go faster. The handle was built into the front of the saddle for you to hold onto at great speed. There was a embroidered flowering vine down the side of the saddle in golden thread.

"Astrid, if I didn't know better I would think you ride a Nightfury by this saddle," Hiccup joked.

"No, I don't ride a Nightfury I ride a faster dragon!" Astrid laughed.

"How about we find out if you are faster or not?" Hiccup suggested.

"Hey Night, you wana race Toothless?" Astrid asked her dragon who was at the other side of the room.

" **A chance to show up the supposed alpha? Why wouldn't I!"** NightStalker exclaimed running over to get his saddle.

" **I won't be beat by you now or ever! My rider won't let that bride of Grendle beat us!"** Toothless yelled in rage after NightStalker's remark.

"Woah Toothless, calm down bud. It's just a friendly race," Hiccup said trying to calm down the enraged dragon.

"NightStalker!" Astrid exclaimed under her breath, " Why did you say that?"

" **Because I can beat him,"** he said in an equally hushed tone.

 **A.N. Hey guys another chapter, on Friday like promised. I still don't know if my chapters are long enough so please review with your opinion.**

 **Thanks for reading! Until next time enjoy!**

 **Antichris**


	5. The Challenge

"Let's get into the air," Astrid said out loud, "it might calm the dragons."

"Good idea," Hiccup agreed dragging Toothless outside.

Outside the dragons snarled at each other and crouched telling their riders to get on. Astrid jumped onto NightStalkers back and strapped into high speed position, Hiccup did the same.

"Around the furthest sea stack and back," Hiccup said, "first one back wins."

"Deal," Astrid said never backing down from a challenge. She leaned down and whispered, "I hope you have the speed to backup your words," into NightStalker's ear.

"Don't worry! I'll sip the floor with that Nightfury," NightStalker boasted to her.

"THREE...TWO...ONE...GO!" Hiccup yelled and launched into the air.

Astrid held on tighter in that flight than any other time in her life, and she loved it. NightStalker opened his wings and with one powerful push sent them hurtling through the air past Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup chicked the tail fin into a different position and then overtook them.

"Is that all you got?" Hiccup mocked.

NightStalker will not let his rider get mocked. He started to glow down his spine and the leading edge of his wings. NightStalker gained altitude and Toothless pulled further ahead and Astrid was getting concerned about loosing.

"Keep below my horns, it's about to get sparky," NightStalker said.

Astrid listened but didn't know what he was doing. A second after she was under the top of his horns he covered himself in electricity and shot past Toothless after turning into a dive. NightStalker flew pats the sea stack and headed back to Berk. Toothless was about ten yards behind NightStalker and Astrid, NightStalker let go of his electrical power and continued to gain speed by flapping his wings. Astrid and NightStalker were flying at speeds a Nightfury could only hope to match. They reached the forage and landed. NightStalker smoothly slowed and landed with more grace than and dragon could have. They waited for only a minute for Hiccup and Toothless to land.

"Thor almighty, that dragon is fast," Hiccup exclaimed, "he has a flight speed that is slightly faster than a Nightfury normally and can increase upon that speed by riding lightning like a Skrill!"

"I told you he was fast, but I didn't know he was this fast," Astrid said with a sense of awe. "I wonder if he has better fire blasts?"

"Let's go to the training ring and find out," Snotlout said from behind them, "so I can show you both true fire power!"

"Yeah, let's blow some stuff up," Ruffnut said.

"And see Toothless get shown up," Tuffnut added.

"I'll come along to" Fishlegs said, "To put the information about the new dragon into the Book of Dragons."

"Well, looks like we're going to have a little competition Hiccup," Astrid said teasingly, "don't worry I won't make look to bad."

"Ha ha, in that case I'll make it a public event. I'll organize a dragon competition and anyone in the village can compete. Gobber will referee. Five points for first place, three for second and one for third. The winner of the last event wins it all. To get into the final event you have to have five points less than the leader at most. Sound good everyone?" Hiccup asked.

"Sounds great," Astrid said, "Now you have a town meeting to call. But I'm not going to be there, I want to train with my new dragon. You know, cause we don't know eachother that well yet."

"Ok, I'll tell you now that the race will be in ten days," Hiccup responded.

Astrid bid farewell to her friends and got on NightStalker. They took off and flew to the woods to train. Astrid started by do my normal axe training, throwing it at trees and air swinging. She didn't notice how intently NightStalker was watching her. He was keeping track of her movements seeing the labor she put into throwing the axe.

"Can I help you Astrid?" NightStalker asked.

"How can you help me?" Astrid retorted.

"Hold out your axe I want to try something," he said.

"Fine but if you ruin it you will have to make me the money for a new one."

"Deal," he said and she held out the axe. NightStalker bathed the blade an electric blue flame and some actual electricity. The blade grew thanks parent and then darkened to a replica of NightStalker's scale color. NightStalker closed his maw and looked at what he did in curiosity.

"What did you do?" Astrid asked amazed.

"I don't know," he answered, "I intended to thin out the blade, not change it."

Astrid through the axe and it cut through the the tree and embedded into a nearby rock. "OH NO!" Astrid yelled and ran over to get the axe. She pulled it out of the rock and there were no marks on the blade at all there was a clean cut in the rock. Astrid looked from the axe to the rock in amazement then turned to NightStalker. "We need go go talk the a smith and see what you did to the blade."

"Agreed, can I give you a ride to town fair lady?" He joked as she was climbing on.

"Come on," She said, "Gobber might not be at his shop all day."

At that the duo took off towards town. As they were flying they looked over the improvements hiccup has made to the island. There were farmers and nadders tending the fields, and quakins made sure there were plenty of rocks to make gronkle iron. The biggest improvement was, in Astrid's opinion, the mail depot. It is a building where all mail is gathered and sent out. Astrid then saw a plethora of terrors heading all different directions. "I wonder whats going on? Does it have to do with the competition?" They landed in the town square by the blacksmiths shop soon after seeing the terrors.

"Oi dar lass," gobber called out as she was getting of her dragon, "what can I do for ya?"

"Gobber you won't believe this," She said as she walked in and closed the door.

 **A.N. Sorry I'm late everyone I had a essay for school and I had my last Driers Ed classes. After all that I had to work. This wasn't edited so please, don't comment about mistakes. Sorry I'm late and please comment what you think of the story so far. After next chapter we will be getting into some crazy stuff.**


	6. The Gift

Astrid pulled her ax off her back and handed it to Gobber. "Do you know what this is made of?" She asked.

"Let me see las," he responded and grabbed the ax. Gobber performed multiple tests on the ax; heat, sharpness, strength, weight, he even tasted it. "Well las, I don't have the slightest clue what this is made of. It resembles some kind of gemstone but has the characteristics of metal."

"Okay, thank you Gobber!" She yelled after grabbing the ax and running out before he asked any questions about how she got it.

Astrid was riding home at blistering speeds, she didn't realize how fast they got home until NightStalker said Gobber just got out of the shop to ask her where she got the ax. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, then went to bed.

The next eight days blurred together. Astrid was getting the final rules for the competition settled, flying with NightStalker, training with her ax and just hanging around her new dragon. On the ninth day other dragon riders started to arrive at Berk.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock!" Astrid exclaimed when she arrived at his house," why are all these people here?"

"Well for the compilation of course!" He laughed out, obviously amused by Astrid's reaction,"I didn't tell you?"

"I thought I would only have to deal with a few people not all the riders we know and the few we don't. Now we will have a real competition," she stated not afraid to show the chief her obvious annoyance to the neglect of a warning about how big of a competition this will be.

"Everyone who was invited will be here tonight, along with the people who wanted to come and see the first annual Dragon Games," Hiccup explained.

"Really, this little competition is now 'the first annual Dragon Games'," Astrid said with a roll of her eyes.

"Astrid, this isn't a little competition. There is a hefty prize for the winner. And not everyone can compete. Tomorrow the qualifying races start. All the people who qualify can try their hand in the main events. After tomorrow, if you qualify…"

"Which I will," she interrupted.

"When you qualify," Hiccup corrected," I will explain the five events that lead up to the final. I will explain the scoring, rules, and the prize for the victor."

"Fine, I will go train then get some rest so I have the best qualifying time, " Astrid said.

When they were flying NightStalker decided to reassure Astrid by saying, " **Don't worry Astrid. I trust you with every fiber of my being. We will win. I know you won't accept defeat and I will never let you down. If you trust me as much as I trust you we will be unbeatable, even by the gods themselves!"**

"I do trust you and I know we will win, even if it means using every ounce of energy we have," Astrid told NightStalker. She didn't trust NightStalker as much as he trusted her but maybe one day she will.

They trained for around three hours with acrobatic moves and unstable wind conditions to make sure they could fly around their opponents and do it in the worst wind conditions. When Astrid and NightStalker got home she went to her room to start a project that would help her in the race. She opened her door to see some royal blue leather and gronkle iron clothes with a note on top. She picked up the note and it said, "Hey honey, I saw the plans for this riding suit on your dresser and I decided to make them for you. I hope you don't mind but I added a few personal touches that I think you will like. Love Mom"

" **That was nice of her,"** NightStalker said to Astrid after reading the letter over her shoulder.

"That is what I was going to be up half the night doing and now I have it ready. I have to go thank my mom NightStalker, I'll be right back," Astrid said and she went to find her mother.

Astrid ran down the stairs and wrapped her mom in a hug from behind. "Thank you so much mom!"

"Oh, Astrid you scared me, thank you for what? The riding suit? What else was I going to do today, and besides that you deserve the best," she responded in a caring voice, "Now, you should get some rest after you try that on suit."

"Okay mom, thank you for making that suit I would have been up half the night finishing that, and it wouldn't have been as good as the suit you made me."

Astrid gave her mom one final hug and run up the stairs to her room. She grabbed the suit and started to change into it. Her mom suggested that she wears her legging underneath the garments, to reduce the chance of getting a rash. Astrid pulled off her skirt and shirt and started to pull on the suit. When she had the pants, chestplate, and boots on she walked over to the mirror. She pulled on the mask and looked at herself and was in shalk. The boots were black with an extended heel to hook onto the speed position on the saddle. The top of the boots had gronkle iron under the leather. The pants were tight royal blue leather. From the shin to the knee there was a piece of gronkle iron with a sharp point that extended past the knee, to be more lethal during a fight. She had a black leather belt that had extra loops to place two tomahawks and six throwing knives.

Her chestplate was all royal blue leather with gronkle iron underneath. The bracers were gronkle iron and came to a point at the elbow. Astrid found her mom's personal touches her favorite on the bracers. On the top by her hand there were clips that caught each other on both arms. When you pulled the clips forward it pulled out a hidden blade attached to the bracer. The blade could only be pushed in by pulling a pin on the side. Her favorite add on was the axes though. On the underside by her palm was a folded up axe blade. When she had the gloves hooked correctly she could pull the blades forward and they would unfold, then being able to be held in her palm. The gloves themselves had a thick layer of leather on top with gronkle iron covering the back of the hand and fingers, with chain mail at the joints. Her mask was leather, same as the rest, showing her eyes. It came down from the top of her head and a piece of gronkle iron went between her eyes and hooked around to connect to the rest of the helmet. From just below the eyes to her chin it was leather covered with gronkle iron. Over her mouth there was a series of vertical slots that extended out to her cheek. The helmet was simple leather, it all had gronkle iron underneath the leather for extra protection. Astrid was completely impressed with the suite, which she can basically call armor now.

"What do you think NightStalker?" she asked, mentally slapping herself for asking a boy, even if he is a dragon, if he approves of her appearance.

" **By dragon standards you are beautiful and deadly, by human I wouldn't want to approach you,"** NightStalker responded sincerely.

"Thanks, I guess we should get some sleep for qualifying."

" **Yes, we should. Good night Astrid, I will be ready to win our race in the morning. AND TO BRING US THE GLORY WE DESERVE!"**

"Hahaha, goodnight Night, I'll see you in the morning."

 **A.N. Hey guys sorry I'm late... again. Me and my freind who edits my chapters have beed really busy so I havent been able to get my new chapters out on Friday like I want but I hope I can soon. Now I have some bad news, there will be one more chapter untill the coolest part of the story begins, don't worrie the next chapter will be exiting. I hope you all are enjoying the story, please leave a review on how it is and any hopes forthe future of the story.**


	7. It Begins

Astrid was up early that morning. She had feed NightStalker and herself after getting in her armor. It was the day, she was going to be competing with some of the best dragon riders for a chance to qualify in a competition with super high stakes. She had to be at the Great Hall for the introduction of the competition. Astrid was flying NightStalker to the Great Hall and she noticed how many ships were here to watch the games. From where she was it looked like there was about a hundred ships or more. There were around thirty different clans, maybe more. Astrid heard the cries of many different dragons, some she knows and some she doesn't. When she landed she was greeted by some familiar faces.

"Heather!" Astrid exclaimed as she took off her helmet.

"Astrid! Looking good for the race I see," She responded. "And who is this handsome dragon?"

"Oh, him. That's NightStalker."

"I heard that your fast," Heather said to NightStalker, "hopefully you and Astrid can give Windshear and I decent competition."

"Hahahaha, she thinks a razor whip has a chance of beating us!" NightStalker barked out, "That's hysterical!"

"I'll cut you to pieces!" Windshear roared at NightStalker. "I always thought the prophecy was about Nightfurys, how wrong was I."

"Hey calm down girl," Heather said, "I don't know what NightStalker did but it can be settled after the competition."

Astrid scolded NightStalker under her breath and they continued into the Great Hall. She entered the hall and there was only five other riders other than her Hiccup and Heather. There were two familiar faces, Valca and Erit were there with their dragons Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher. The other three were unfamiliar. The most shocking to Astrid was the girl with the skrill. The skrill is a real threat to her and NightStalker.

The girl was about the same height as her with black hair with dark purple streaks with a gold pin holding it in a bun. She wore tight leather with silk underneath and at the joints. At her waist there was a pair of curved blades with a handle that allows you to punch with them. She had very pale skin almost white. She also had fur around all the cuffs of her outfit. Astrid had no idea where she was from.

The other most intriguing person was a tan boy, the same build as Hiccup with a little more upper body strength. He was wearing white cloth pants, to reduce heat and has a big red sash as a belt. His shoes were just a simple white slipper. He had an unbuttoned yellow vest and a pair of glasses that only had a narrow slit on his head. His hair was a dirty blond color and brought out his brown eyes. The most interesting to Astrid was that he rides a triple strike. She has only seen one before and he stayed with them on Dragon Edge all those years ago. "I wonder if he is from the triple strike's home land?" Astrid wondered.

"Astrid!" Hiccup exclaimed, "About time you show up to a competition that you started."

"Haha, we both know all I wanted was to embarrass you to the village," Astrid snapped back.

"You have to have a very special dragon if you plan to beat that Nightfury," the boy with the light clothes said approaching them. "My name is Samal and my partner is Scorpio."

"I, infact, do have a special dragon Samal. He is one of a kind, aren't you NightStalker," he purred in agreement and Astrid continued, "I'm Astrid, where are you from Samal?"

While Astrid was talking to Samal, NightStalker was talking to Scorpio about the competitors. "Have you seen any other specialty dragons? The skrill, nightfury and you are my biggest competition right now."

"The other dragon here I have never seen before," Scorpio responded. "I am glad you consider me a worthy opponent."

"Well who else deserves it? Definitely not that razorwip outside or any common dragon. You might not be the fastest dragon but that isn't the whole competition, or their wouldn't be any competition."

"Not even the nightfury or skrill?"

"I already beat the nightfury 'alpha' before."

"Hey Astrid! Can you have someone sound the horn so all the riders get here to hear the rules?" Hiccup asked walking to the front of the room.

"Sure, hey Night go sound the horn please," Astrid said.

"No problem Astrid!" NightStalker exclaimed and bounced off out the door to blow the horn.

One minute later everyone was there with their dragons listening from outside if they couldn't fit into the building. Hiccup started off with the points system and moved into how the competition is set up. He then decided to address the amount of people.

"Well it's been a few years since my dad died," He began, "and our little dragon riding village has found out we aren't the only little dragon riding village. From exploration by the dragonriders and the A and B teams we have found many villages that decided to make the change, and a few that already did. Now looking at all these faces and ships it looks like there were more villages that fly dragons than we thought. The winner will get a custom built set of dragon armor, made out of gronkle iron. Now let the qualifying rounds begin!"

All the contestants cheered except Astrid and the elite dragon riders. They went outside and separated into groups. Astrid was in the zone. The competition she had was two timberjacks, a typhoomerang, three nightmares one being Snotlout and another being Gustav. The biggest competition she had was Heather and this girl on a deathsong. They were all on the start position and Astrid was in the speed position in her saddle. The suit, making her more streamline for flying and giving her a better hold on the footpegs on the saddle, was a big advantage. Toothless shot a blast into the air signaling go and Nightstalker shot forward without Astrid having to tell him. They had gained an early lead of four dragons lengths and maintained it the whole time.

Astrid landed on top of the Great Hall and watched the others qualify. She saw the girl on the skrill beat Erit and Valka as well as a few scauldrons and nadders. The Next race Samal won by a landslide there was only a whisperingdeath and thunderdrum that gave him any challenge, if you could call a dragon's length away a challenge. The next race interested Astrid because she had never seen the winners kind of dragon before. She was told it is a Mizuchis by NightStalker. He also said it was from an island a long way from here that was ruled by a man called a Shogun. Astrid saw Hiccup was in the next race and decided to go in the great hall and get some food while he won the race. When she was getting done eating hiccup and the other winners entered the hall to get the rundown about the final events from Gobber.

"Well, e're ye all are," Gobber said, "now I gotta tell ya bout the final events. The first one is an aerial trick display, all you have to do is impress the judges. The next one counts as three, there's a row of enemies that your dragon has to take out then a row for you the final one if for a team attack, be classy and give the next set of judges something to see. The final event is for the competitors that get five points and will be a surprise so you just have to go with it.. It starts tomorrow morning, may the best lad or lass win."

They all bid Gobber a goodnight and then went off themselves. Astrid was gliding home with NightStalker when she asked "Do you like me, Night? I can't tell who does anymore. I spent so much time with my axe and don't talk to people much."

"Just think Astrid," NightStalker said, "who is with you whenever you throw your axes? Who will stick at your side when you need them most?"

"You will, what was I thinking. I just forgot myself for a second."

"Astrid I will always be here whenever you need me, never forget that."

They flew the rest of the way home in comfortable silence. When they got to her house she took off her riding gear. She looked for Scarlett, a purple terrible terror that has been following NightStalker and her around. Astrid called for her and she came flying out of the rafters. Astrid told her to wake her up at daybreak. She happily agreed and cuddled with Astrid on the bed.

The morning seemed like it came as soon as Astrid fell asleep. She quickly pulled on her riding clothes and feed both her dragons. Astrid started to walk outside when her mom came running over and told her that she will send Scarlet with some food before the competition starts and too look for her and Astrid's father in the front row. Astrid thanked her mom and went outside with NightStalker. They started to fly around the town and saw the other elite riders doing the same. As she neared the Great Hall after a few laps around the island she got a Scarlett wrapping her legs around Astrid and climbing to her shoulder with a bag in her mouth. "So mom sent her out. She must be getting dad ready then because the first challenge is starting soon," Astrid thought.

"NightStalker we have this. Don't worry," She tried to reassure.

"Yes darling don't worry, no other dragon is as magnificent as you!" Scarlett exclaimed while nuzzling his shoulder.

"Thank you, both of you I won't let anyone get in our way Astrid. And Scarlett, if I win I'll give you a lick," NightStalker said with utmost confidence.

Astrid landed at the Great Hall and ate while getting assigned a color, for scoring reason. When all the finalists were there the colors were pretty obvious. Samal and Scorpio were yellow, Hiccup and Toothless were red, the girl with the skrill were purple, that other lady with that mizuchis was white, and Astrid was electric blue. They all went to the stadium and they were overflowing, even with the expansion Hiccup put on it when dragon racing became so popular. Astrid was told this isn't the start they have ten minutes to warm up. Astrid didn't take off she just adjusted the saddle and had NightStalker stretch his wings. They watched the other dragons and Scarlett noticed that the skrill has a bad lefty wing so it won't do left hand rolls, Scorpio keeps getting told not to do the tailspin until the end, so that has to be his final finishing move. Astrid knows Hiccup's moves and NightStalker noticed that the mizuchis does not climb vary high into the air.

"Up first, WHITE!" Gobber announced.

 **A.N. Hey guys sorry for another late update. In this chapter I use one of Cjupsher's Dragons from his story The Viking Samari. Go check him out. Next chapter I intend to finish the competition. I might update late next time to but please be patient I will update within a week I promise. Until next time! Please review!**


	8. The Other Girl

A.N. Incase this wasn't clear, THIS IS NOT A HICSTRID STORY. Sorry to all of you diehard hicstrid fans but this might not be the story for you.

The girl and her dragon climbed to the altitude that NightStalker observed, and started their tricks. The normal rolls and flips and dead falls was what she had in her arsenal of tricks. Astrid was thoroughly unimpressed. Astrid knew that the only dragons that made it through the qualifying were strike class dragons and that if her dragon was strike class than she could have done some very complex moves. But she didn't and that will affect her score. The next person called up was Samal. He started with the basics and then started to do more complex moves. Samal did a backflip off Scorpio while Scorpio did a dive. Samal then caught Scorpio's middle tail and flipped back into the saddle. His final move is what impressed most of the people in the audience. Scorpio did a vertical climb into the air and stopped flapping. He then began to do spins and flips using his tail to control him. To land Scorpio pointed all of his tails and the ground and just spread them out and used them to absorb the shock of the landing.

"Nice flying Samal!" Astrid said as he walked by.

"Thank you, I can't wait to see you go. Mainly because all you did was watch all of us practice," He responded.

"Red up next!" Gobber yelled over the crowd.

"Looks like the best dragon known to us is up next," Samal said.

"I am sorry for the insult you may have taken NightStalker my partner doesn't know how touchy of a subject that is with you," Scorpio explained.

"I understand why he said what he said. Just wait until we are in the sky," NightStalker retorted.

Hiccup started strong with a barrel roll take off leading into a backflip. Toothless fired shots in front of them and flew through the smoke ring left from the explosion. Hiccup solo flew with his dragon fly suit for a short distance and finished with an iconic nightfury screaming dive. Astrid has seen performances like that before but was still slightly impressed. The girl on the skrill was next. She started by climbing up to the clouds and charging them with the skrill's lightning. Once the clouds were sending out random electric shocks she started to do flips and rolls, creating areas in the clouds to be highly charged, sending out large bolts of lightning. Every large bolt of lightning she stuck her sword into and had it shoot out the other sword. The show was an amazing show of control of you dragons power. "Her show is the show to beat," Astrid thought.

"Blue you're the last one up," Gobber called out.

"It's show time Night, time to shine," Astrid said as she climbed onto her dragons back.

Astrid and NightStalker started with an amazing move that NightStalker discovered for a faster takeoff. He placed his wings on the ground and used their strength and the strength from his fore and back legs to shoot himself and Astrid up unto the sky about three hundred feet and then gained altitude with quick powerful pumps of his wings. Once they were at the right height Astrid unclipped herself and did a wing walk. She ran to the tip of the right wing and jumped so that NightStalker could flip and she could run on the underside and jump back when NightStalker flipped again to get into the saddle. Once she was back in the saddle NightStalker pulled into a dive and did a corkscrew. About one hundred feet above the stadium he opened one wing and spiraled up because of the speed of his corkscrew. NightStalker decided to try a risky move he had only tried once before to get the best score from the judges. He started to spin and shoot shots into the sky once he had shot about six shots the cloud collapse into a monsoon of electric blue rain. He kept spinning but flew upwards creating an upside down funnel of rain going around the arena and dived down again pulling the rest of the rain into a concentrated center point. He flipped at about two hundred feet high and fired a shot into the stream of water that was following them, making it explode into electric blue mist with an arc of electricity between some water droplets. Once they were around three hundred feet high again NightStalker did a propelled dive and made the nightfury scream and pulled out to do a 360 corkscrew with a backflip finish. Once he was out of that they landed and awaited the judges score.

"Damn Astrid," Samal said, "if I saw any thing more I think that even the judges couldn't contain their amazement."

"I couldn't agree more," Hiccup added, "where did you learn to do all those tricks?"

"When NightStalker and I are out training what do you think we do?" Astrid responded with a smile on her face.

"Oh I don't know, target practice, bonding, basic aerial maneuvers, maybe some highspeed training," Hiccup said sarcastically.

"We do do that, when we're doing our cool down exercises," Astrid said in a mocking tone.

"I actually believe that," Samal said, "by looking at what you did here I think you will get to the final."

"Ok let not…" Hiccup started to say when Gobbel cleared his throat to speak.

"The scores are in. In fifth place White, fourth Red, Third with one point Yellow, second with two points Purple, and bringing three points in first is Blue!"

"OH MY GODS, NIGHTSTALKER, WE WON!" Astrid screamed as she ran over and hugged her dragon.

"I told you we would," He said laughing in the excitement, "But, WE WON! WOO HOO!"

"Congratulations Astrid," Hiccup said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yes, Congrats Blondy," The girl who rides the skrill said as she approached, "I'm Natasha. This is Valda, my companion. This next part, let's just say you won't be number one; Ponimayu?

"Listen Nat, you can take your foreign words and your bad attitude and leave before NightStalker makes you; ponimayu?" Astrid snapped back.

"I will make you eat your words suki litso," Natasha shot back and flew to the Great Hall for some food.

"I hate those Rus, don't you?" Samal asked.

"She from Rus?" Astrid said "No wonder she's a…"

"Astrid!" A familiar voice called. Astrid turned around to see her mother and father running across the arena. "We're so proud of you! We knew you would be the first place winner with the dedication you and your dragon have put into practice!"

"Thanks momma, thanks papa. It was a hard win with competitors like Samal and Hiccup, but we pulled it off!"

"Astrid, honey, who was that girl who you were talking to?" Her father suddenly asked. Because from where I was it looked like a heated exchange of words."

"Oh, her? She was just the second place and she was a little upset that I beat her. It's all okay though," she lied.

"There's a half hour break between each event. Maybe you should eat something," her mother suggested.

"I'm going to train some with NightStalker on attack plans. Scarlet will get me some food, right girl," Astrid said while petting the terror she was just talking about.

"Okay honey, we'll see you at the next event."

"I hope I'll see you in the final Astrid," Samal said.

"So do I Samal," she said while climbing onto NightStalker. She called back as she took off and said "You too Hiccup!"

Astrid and NightStalker flew to the other side of the island to their training area. Astrid pulled her ax off the saddle and started to train.

"Astrid, you should use your in suit weapons for your solo takedown. Then we could get an amazing combo with your ax," NightStalker suggested.

"Good idea! What do you have in mind for a combo?"

"I have an idea," Scarlet said.

"We're all ears, shoot away!" NightStalker said.

"Ok, well if you charge Astrid's ax with your electricity then when she hits the target it will explode!"

"That's not a bad idea, Scarlet," Astrid said while nodding her head.

"Let's give it a try then!" NightStalker exclaimed.

Astrid looked at a nearby stump and imagined an enemy. She started to run forward and lifted her ax at the last second before the swing. Luckily for her, NightStalker never misses. His electric filled fire impacted her ax and gave it the full power of a direct strike from a skrill at full power. Astrid slammed her ax down into the stump and it exploded into burning shrapnel. Chunks of burning wood impacted Astrid's armow and cut long gashes in it and he skink wherever it was leather and dented the gronkle iron.

"ASTRID ARE YOU OKAY!" NightStalker said while running over to her.

"Yeah," She breathed out, "do you think you can use that dragon magic thing you did to improve my armor?"

"I can Astrid, if it means you're safe," He responded. NightStalker then breathed a torrent onto Astrid suit, changing the gronkle iron into the same metal as her ax and the leather into a material as strong as dragon scales.

"Oh my," Scarlet breathed out in aw. "NightStalker the suit is beautiful! You made Astrid more beautiful than the most vain nadder and look more fierce than the alpha speed stinger!"

"She right Night, you made this armor the most gorgeous armor in the entire archipelago if not the world," Astrid agreed.

"Thank you, but all I was doing was making the armor as strong as I could. I don't want anything to happen to you Astrid, or you Scarlet, my friend, and i will do anything in my power to make sure that happens," NightStalker admitted, not feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I love you Night! Your so kind and you have the best interest for everyone," Astrid said while giving NightStalker a big hug around the neck.

"I love you too NightStalker," Scarlet whispered into his ear sadisticly while giving him a quick lick.

"We better get back, it's almost time for the next event," NightStalker said, crouching for Astrid to climb on his back.

They started to fly back and Scarlet went to check a fish and cook it for Astrid before the next event. They flew in peace until right before the ring. Scarlet caught them and gave Astrid a cooked fish. She quickly ate as NightStalker went to land.

"Oh look who it is," Hiccup said, "are you ready for a real show of force. I have a Nightfury, and they never miss."

"NightStalker I'm done with this fish," Astrid said and held it out in her hand "can you get rid of it?" And NightStalker shot the fish head and bones off the top of her palm. "NightStalker doesn't miss earthier."

"First up the points leader, BLUE!" Gobber yelled over the crowd.

"Looks like I have to give them a show to beat," Astrid mocked as she climbed back on NightStalker.

NightStalker climbed to the height he wanted to start the dive for his attack. When he was halfway to his target in his dive he shot the middle target. It exploded and electric bolts shoot the base of the other two targets, launching them up into the air where NightStalker slashed them with his claws. As soon as NightStalker slashed the final two targets he was about ten feet from the ground and Astrid jumped off planting both of her blades from her armor into the head. She swung both arms and brought out both palm blades and decapitated the other two targets going into a roll. Astrid finished her roll and pulled out her ax and started to run at the final target. She was at the target and made the final swing, her ax was charged it up by NightStalker just before the impact with the target, and it exploded. Nothing was left except ashes and burning debris.


	9. The Last Round

**A.N. I'm sorry for not posting for a long time but I don't have to explain it to you. All I'm am trying to say here is I plan to start writing again soon. Hope you like it!**

"Well done!" Samal exclaimed when Astrid landed next to him and Hiccup after finishing her final attack.

"Thank you! I hope I can see you come in second or third! You to Hiccup, as long as _**she**_ doesn't get into the final."

"Of course she won't," Hiccup said , "I told you I'll see you in the final. And Samal promised to meet us there as well."

"Red! Red is up!" Gobber yelled.

"I have to go now, see you in the final," Hiccup said as he jumped onto Toothless' back.

They took off into the air and gained altitude for a dive. Once they were at height Toothless started a dive at the furthest left target and shot, doing a barrel roll to the right shooting each target through the chest. Hiccup jumped off and threw a gas capsule at the middle of his targets and sparked them while he ran by, blowing off the top half of them. Hiccup flamed up his sword and Toothless tail slapped the last target into the point of the sword. They accepted the crowds cheer and landed next to Astrid and their new friend Samal to watch the next contestant.

"White! Up for a redemption!" Gobber yelled.

The mysterious girl flew on her dragon out into the center of the ring and started their attack. She did a backflip corkscrew and shot the middle target. Her dragon then slashed out and destroyed the second target to the left and smashed the third one with it's tail. She then sent three daggers flying into the targets that she had to attack. Once she did that her dragon bucked her at the last target and she planted a long knife into the neck region. She then got back on her dragon and landed out of the way for the next contestant.

The Rus girl was up next. Her dragon destroyed the targets with chain lightning and she got her three with a bow. Her dragon landed and she dismounted and walked up to the last target. She held up two arrows and the skrill shot a little ball of electricity into the middle of them. It stayed there between the metal tips and she shocked the target, turning it to a crisp. She got on her dragon and flew past the crowd with a smug look on her face.

"I really hate her…" Astrid said out loud to no one impreticular.

" **Well she did call you some horrible names in her language,"** NightStalker said as he came up from behind her.

"Yellow is our final competitor, go getti'm laddie!" Gobber yelled.

"Good luck Samal!" both Hiccup and Astrid yelled as he flew into the ring.

"I will see you in the final my friends!" he responded.

" **Fly fast, and shoot strong Scorpio. I want you as my wingman in the final,"** Nightstalker called out.

" **I wouldn't miss it… Alpha."**

Toothless was sleeping so he didn't hear Scorpio's remark as he climbed for a strike. Scorpio leveled off at 250 feet and dove for the targets. He planted all three of his stingers into the middle target and burnt the other two with his fire. Samal jumped off his dragon and pulled his khopesh off his back to slice his targets. Hooking the first one and and pulling it towards him he sliced the head off. The next one he spun and sliced the head off and followed to stab through the last one. As he charged the last target Scorpio fired a shot onto Samal's blade making it glow red and set the entire target on fire when Samal struck. He got onto his dragon and flew back out to the competitor rest area to wait for the results of the competition and to see who moved on to the last competition.

"Damn Samal! Nice stuff, you are really giving me a run for my money," Astrid joked.

"No, but my dragon might be giving yours a run for second," he responded.

They waited for about a half an hour before Gobber stepped up to his podium and cleared his throat. "Well, the judges a'v decided. The winnar of the first part is the red team followed by the yellow and then blue. The winner of the next part is Astrid with yellow and red following close behind. Astrid and her dragon won the last part with purple and yellow coming up in the second and third spots. The standings are Blue with 10, Yellow with 6, Red with 5, Purple with 4 and White with none. Tomorrow the Red, Blue, and Yellow teams will face off in the final contest. Now everyone that is it for the Dragon Games Elimination. The final event to win it all starts in the morning tomorrow!"

"We did it Night!" astrid yelled as she ran up and gave NightStalker a hug.

Astrid heard Samal talking a foreign language to Scorpio as they touched heads and Hiccup just sat in the saddle and rubbed Toothless' head.

" **NightStalker, we fly together tomorrow. I will keep you in front of the nightfury,"** Scorpio said.

" **No Scorpio, I have to beat him to prove that I'm the true alpha, but also for my rider,"** NightStalker responded.

"Thank you Night," Astrid said before quickly adding, "you too Scorpio," under her breath.

" **She can understand us Scorpio,"** NightStalker said before Scorpio could get out a word.

" **But how?"** he managed to stammer out.

" **My sliva got into one of her cuts on accident, and it just happened. But it could be just my kind,"** NightStalker coolly replied.

" **I would try with my rider, but that is a privilege for an alpha rider."**

Before Astrid could do anything else NightStalker bolted into the sky. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING NIGHT!?" Astrid yelled.

One second passed then a blast of electricity hit where they were. Now there is a fight.


	10. Victory

NightStalker quickly spun around and shot into the cloud, seconds later the outline of the skrill has shown in the cloud and another blast of lightning was fired towards them.

" **She is about to learn some respect!"** NightStalker yelled.

With three powerful wing beats they hurtled up into the clouds. They shot up and let out a torrent of fire forcing the skrill and it's rider out of the clouds. Once they were out in the open NightStalker dived down into the skrill and latched onto it with teeth and claws. As the dragons fought Astrid unclipped from the saddle and tackled the Rus girl off her dragon.

"ARE YOU MAD? WE WILL BOTH FALL TO OUR DEATHS!" Natasha, the Rus girl, screamed.

"No we won't both won't fall and die, you won't live that long, and my dragon will slaughter yours and save me!" Astrid responded as she planted her wrist blade into her heart. "If it was just me you wouldn't die today, but you also threatened my dragon."

As Astrid got closer to the ground NightStalker dived down alongside her so she could climb into the saddle, blood still hot on his scales with small lacerations and puncture wounds. Astrid quickly clipped into the saddle as she saw the skrills body fall to the ground to join it's rider.

" **Are you ok, Astrid?"** NightStalker asked with a hit of fear.

"Yes I'm ok, but you're hurt. I don't think we should complete with your injury."

" **We can not forfeit, one, because we will win, and two, because we do not quit."**

"Your right Night, but will you be ok to fly in a race?"

" **Some bandages tonight and I will be ok in the morning."**

"Ok, let's land so I can get some stuff for your injuries."

" **Ok but be quick I don't want anything to happen again."**

"Ok I'll be five minutes top."

As soon as they landed in the town square the entire tribe and the visiting tribes swarmed around them.

"What happened?" Hiccup yelled as he entered the small clear spot that NightStalker's snarling kept open.

"That Rus girl just came out of nowhere and attacked us. So me and Night fought back and killed them both…" Astrid responded.

"You what?" Hiccup asked in shock.

" **I've had enough of this we are going to get to your home so we can both rest. Now"** NightStalker said in a low voice. Astrid climbed back on her dragon and with one mighty leap they were in the air and NightStalker was flapping his wings propelling them across the village.

They quickly got to Astrid's house and closed the doors behind them running to her room. As Astrid started to wrap NightStalkers wounds her parents got there and were pressing her for details.

"Mom, Dad, please let it go. I already said everything I have to say about it."

"Astrid, we aren't mad, we just want to know what happened so you can tell us," her mother pressed.

" **OUT I WILL NOT HAVE YOU QUESTIONING MY RIDER!"** NightStalker roared.

Astrid's father drew a sword at the dragons sudden roar, "That dragon will be staying outside from now on," her father spat out of anger at the dragon who roared at his wife in his house.

"Fine I won't be here either , I might just leave Berk all together once this competition is over!" Astrid screamed at her parents before hopping on NightStalker and bounding off into the night sky.

With tears streaming down her face and the cold wind cutting at her skin Astrid flew on into the night not caring if she slept or not or even if she made it home.

" **We must return to win the competition Astrid, it is expected of us."**

"I know Night let's go back but I'm not going home again I would rather sleep under your wings outside all year round than have my father raise a sword at you."

" **I will gladly keep you safe and warm under my wings whenever you want, you are my rider and closest friend and I am here for you and only you,"** NightStalker said while thinking " _ **now that she wants to leave Berk I have to try and establish a soul bond now so we can travel all nine realms."**_

"Come on it's time to go back and win that competition NightStalker then we can travel the world!" Astrid roared with sudden glee.

Astrid and NightStalker did a lazy roll in the sky before suddenly rocketing back to the island for the final competition.

"ALL RIDERS FOR THE FINAL COMPETITION IN THE RING WITH DRAGONS ON THE LEDGE!" Gobber yelled and the excitement was building up.

As everyone got to their positions Astrid thought " _Ok, I got this. It's only Hiccup and Samal, and NightStalker has my back in the second half."_ She closed her eyes took a deep breath and then heard "BEGIN" giving an immediate signal to start running. They were all running forward as fast as they could. Astrid's mind was racing. The first obstacle swinging logs. Astrid slid under the first one kicked off the ground and over the next log to land and roll under the last one to stand and run to the cliff. The sea stack that the dragons are on is about three ship lengths away from shore. Astrid and Samal dove off the cliff around the same time while Hiccup jumped off and glided half way there a few seconds after them. Astrid was a strong swimmer but arrived at the sea stack a little bit after Hiccup who was a third up the sea stack already. As Astrid was climbing just reaching halfway Hiccup was getting close to the top and Samal just got to the stack. Samal having grown up in an area with only rocks and sand was an expert climber on stone and quickly reached the top along with both Astrid and Hiccup who arrived at the top at the same time. Astrid sprinted to NightStalker and did a quick lock in and take off. Astrid was right behind Hiccup on the way off the sea stack. As they raced through the maze of stacks marked with paint NightStalker and Astrid closed the gap.

" **Astrid, I have a move that could gain us the lead but you need to jump off at a massive speed and it will be underhanded to win. I can't ride lightning here because all the rocks."** NightStalker said while thinking " _ **When I save her from the dive it should spark a soul connection."**_

"Ok Night, but how will it help and how will you have time to loop around and catch me?" Astrid asked.

" **Just trust me and it will work out."**

"I haven't trusted anyone without a good reason to trust them and I'm not getting a good reason right now, but I will this time."

NightStalker went into a steep dive and Astrid unclipped and jumped. As NightStalker dove below the waves less than a second later Astrid continued to fall. Hiccup and Toothless did a spin and a dive to catch her as she fell but seconds before they got to her NightStalker burst out of the ocean with and electric blue glow down his spine and the leading edge of his wings catching Astrid and taking the lead as Toothless and Hiccup pulled out of their dive.

"YOU DID IT NIGHT!" Astrid screamed as they flew to the finish.

" **WE DID IT!"** he roared out " **We can do anything!"**

As they landed the crowd burst into cheers. They walked to the winner's circle to receive the prize and recognition for winning and began to feel an itch in the back of their minds. As Astrid accepted the reward and the praise as the best rider in the land she continued to scratch the mental itch.

"Congratulations lass," Gobber said, "you and er' dragon did it!" Astrid looked and NightStalker and they both blinked before collapsing on the floor.


	11. Sleep

"Will she be ok?"

"I think so, this isn't a normal condition."

"Who can we get to help her?"

"Why did the dragon faint at the same time?"

"Where is your healer? I have to have a private conversation with her about my village healing secrets to save her."

"She will be right in, but if anything happens to her there will be blood."

"You will be ok, just keep going to that itch and break through."

Complete darkness. Only the sound of people's voices and her own thoughts. Astrid was scared to move in this darkness and didn't want to move towards the light spot, the itch.

"Gothie, thank the gods! In my village this happened to a boy and his dragon. We need to keep her and the dragon together and keep pushing them towards the 'itch' in their minds."

"Yes, I recognize magic sickness but this is more than that isn't it?" Gothie asked.

"Yes it is, her and that dragon should be linked now and are destined for great things."

"I will need your help because of your experience with this, Samal," Gothie said.

"Whatever you need, Elder," Samal respond.

Astrid was slowly starting to look around in this darkness around her. It was a large space but the only thing she could see was the light spot. She walked towards it some but stopped when she felt the cool spray of water on her face. " _Is this an ocean?"_ she thought.

"Astrid move to that light, don't stop no matter what," Samal said.

"Yes little one, don't stop going," Gothi said.

"Do you two think she will listen?"

"I'm not sure but I hope she does," Samal said.

Astrid walked out deeper in the water towards the light. As she got to her waist in the water she decided to dive. Astrid kept swimming down deeper towards the light spot. She heard voices but ignored them and kept going. Astrid got all the way to the bottom of this ocean and to the white spot on the floor. Astrid heard a strangely recognizable voice at the other side of the white hole and called out while reaching in.

"NIGHTSTALKER!" she yelled.

" **ASTRID!"** he replied and took her hand and suddenly the whole world around her lit up and she could see.

The world around her burst to light and she was deep under a lively electric blue water and next to her was NightStalker. They burst out of the great ocean to land on a sandy beach with hills of grass and snow capped mountains in the distance. There were dark clouds blowing around the sky but with bright sunshine. They saw a stone pathway and wordlessly went to walk up it together. There was sparse trees around the fields some dead and some just starting to bud. They came upon a dark cathedral with colorful stain glass windows that the sun was shining through. Astrid and NightStalker walked into the building and looked around, the walls had pictures on the both sides of the hall. On the right side it was pictures of Astrid's parents, then Stormfly, then there was a faded picture of Hiccup and Berk and then a huge vibrant picture of NightStalker. She turned around to the other wall and the first thing she was was a massive picture of her next to… Maximus?

"Night, why is a picture of Maximus on the wall with all your family?" Astrid asked.

" **I guess I might as well tell you now…"** NightStalker huffed out.

"Tell me what?"

" **I'm not a normal dragon, and not from midgard. My race is called the Rakazah. We are shapeshifters, and Maximus is my human form. I am the last of my blood line on Vanheim and had a great dragon knight open up the world gate for me to spend my time here to find a bonded rider if i ever wanted to join the order,"** NightStalker said before transforming into his human form, "I did not want to hurt you with this lie Astrid, and i wanted to tell you but was afraid of what you would say."

"Night, I will always stand at your side. I'm glad you told me, but where are we?"

"I think this in our mind, if my memory serves correct we have a soul bond now so we can talk in our minds and share thoughts and feelings. I guess with practice you can control it better but I'm no expert with magic," NightStalker, or Maximus in his current human form.

"We need to wake up and get out of our minds and back into the real world," Astrid said while pondering the fact that magic is real.

"All we need to do is concentrate on leaving our mind and we should be able to wake up."

As soon as they started to withdraw from their mind they realized that they could still talk and made separating that much easier on them. They finished pulling away and opened their eyes to blinding sunlight and the smell of tea. Astrid looked around the room and saw that they were inside a cell in the dragon ring that was adapted into a healers hut. She sat up a little lightheaded and called out to see if anyone was there. There was a frantic scramble from outside and Samal burst through the door followed by Hiccup.

"Oh Thor!" Hiccup said seeing her with a big smile on his face, "You're awake!"

"I'll go fetch the elder she will want to check you and your dragon out before you go," Samal exclaimed, "Good to have you back Astrid."

" _Wow they are happy to see you"_ NightStalker commented in their mind. " _I'm sure Scorpio will be here as soon as he can, Night. So will Scarlet"_ Astrid laughed back.

"Hiccup, how… how long were we out?" Astrid timidly asked.

His face turned to a scowl and he shook his head, "Three moon cycles, three of them Astrid! We were all worried you weren't going to wake up."

"We… we are ok… Oh Gods… Three cycles?"

"Aye three of 'em lass," Gobber said walking into the room. "Cheif you gotta leave so Gothi can do her final exam. We all do."

"Alright Gobber, I'll let your parents know and will see you later, Astrid."

As the two men left Gothi walked in and was looking at Astrid. She walked over and grabbed Astrid's hand and looked into her eyes, Gothi knew about what happened and this silent act is all Astrid needed to know that he life was going to change forever. Astrid got up and started to leave with NightStalker when they heard the old woman say "Go and explore you both have power beyond your belief and you will need help from all the people you meet on your journey to help you discover it and all your talents."

Astrid and NightStalker smiled and shared the same thought " _I guess it's time to go."_

As soon as they went outside their life was a buzz. Many people cheering and saying it was good to have her back. A happy reunion of old friends with NightStalker, Scarlet, and Scorpio. A large new set of armor for her dragon and more well wishings. The whole day Astrid was looking for the right time to talk to her parents but it wasn't presented until a feast in the great hall.

"Mom, Dad i have to tell you something that I've decided," Astrid said with ever weakening confidence.

"What is it sweetheart?" her mom asked with concern.

"I'm going to leave Berk and explore the world," Astrid rushed out before more questions were asked.

The entire hall was silent. They all heard it. Astrid was leaving Berk. And no one could stop her.


	12. A Hope

"Alright, we have clothes, your armor, my armor, food, water, my ax, a note book, writing sticks, am I missing anything Night?" Astrid asked.

" **Nope I think you covered it all. Where are we going first?"** NightStalker responded.

"I don't know somewhere where we can learn more about what happened to us."

"I think I can help with that," Samal said walking up on his own way to go home.

"Oh, hi Samal. What do you mean? Does your village know about what happened to us?" Astrid said in greeting while giving Scorpio a pat on the head.

"Not exactly but we have dealt with magic more than Berk has," he responded. "But if you want to figure it out on your own that's fine too."

"Oh fine, we are going with you. But you have to know we may leave as quickly as we arrived," Astrid warned.

"I expected that so… LET'S GET GOING!" he said with ever growing excitement.

They took off after a final goodbye to her friends and family in the early morning and were flying above the clouds in what NightStalker called the travel winds. The sun was starting to set after a whole day of flying turning the sky a beautiful shade of orange-red. After the sun fell below the horizon and it was fully dark she watched the stars twinkle in the heavens and the moon make its arching path across the sky.

" **We should land soon, Astrid. Scorpio will never admit it but he can't fly as long as us,"** NightStalker said aloud getting a look of mirth from Scorpio.

Samal spoke before Astrid had a chance to and said "This island looks like a good place to land for the night, it's a three day journey to my home land."

"Alright lead the way!" Astrid yelled up to him as they fell back behind them.

They flew down to a small island and got some food out of their packs. Once they settled down NightStalker sent a torrent of fire onto a pile of rocks in between the two riders causing them to glow bright orange-yellow radiating heat.

"So…" Samal said a little nervous "What's it like?"

"What?" Astrid said after thinking for a second.

"The bond, what's it like? I always heard of them but I don't know how to have it happen but I wish it could happen with Scorpio and I."

"Well, I guess it's just a feeling of warmth and power. We are connected at our very core and have access to unimaginable power, magic. I think our bond formed when I surrendered my life to his plan, trusted him with more than just my life. He had control of my future, honor, pride, my fate was in his control and I trusted him to protect it. It has to be a mutual trust at that level to form a bond I think," Astrid explained to Samal with rapt attention.

"Wow, I wish we had that kind of bond but I don't know what is holding us back."

"You might one day but we should get some sleep."

" _He is very curious about our bond,"_ NightStalker commented in their mind. " _Yes, but can you blame him. I would love to have someone loyally follow us,"_ Astrid said.

They drifted off into a light sleep in each other's company. They woke up early the next morning and woke up Samal saying that they could get there by nightfall if they started flying now. As they took to the air Samal drifted off to sleep in his saddle.

" **Alpha, I think you will love the lands from which I hail. The stone is a brilliant shade of orange and it is very warm, but there is a glade where the river through the town gets deep and wide enough to swim if you want to,"** Scorpio said with pride of his homeland.

" **It sounds great Scorpio, but you don't have to call me alpha I would rather be your friend than your leader,"** NightStalker responded.

" **I wish I could accompany you when you leave my rider's village but as an unbonded rider and dragon we couldn't go where you two will go,"** Scorpio said in sadness after flying for a few more minutes.

"They we have to get you two to bond Scorpio," Astrid said surprising Scorpio, "It will be hard but I would love to have you two accompany us."

" **Thank you alpha-bonded-valkyrie if we bond it I would follow you two to the end of our days in gratitude,"** Scorpio said with growing excitement.

" _Night you have to find out what's holding Scorpio back, I'll see about Samal,"_ Astrid told him with her mind. " _I will, and when we land you should try using your magic,"_ NightStalker responded.

It was midday when Samal woke up from his sleep on Scorpio's back. "G'morning Astrid… or afternoon. It should be only a few more hours until we reach my village."

"Afternoon Samal, when we get there wanna show me around? My dragon will probably go off with yours and get food. I will sleep with my dragon so don't worry about lodging," Astrid responded to Samal.

"Aye, I will show you around. Why are you sleeping with your dragon when you could have a bed?"

"I sleep better with NightStalker then in a bed in an unfamiliar house."

"I can understand that. Alright, follow me we have to land in a specific place to not anger the village elders," Samal said taking lead as they had idle conversation for the next few hours before going to land.


End file.
